1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door lock device and an assembling method of the door lock device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle door lock device, usually a latch and a ratchet are inserted into a housing through an opening of the housing. The latch and the ratchet are caulked, through the shafts of the latch and the ratchet, both to a base and a cover that covers the opening. The shaft of the ratchet has a ratchet lever that engages with the ratchet and rotates when the ratchet rotates. The ratchet lever is arranged outside the base.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-2056discloses a ratchet shaft wherein a brim member is arranged in the mid portion of the ratchet shaft, and the shaft is caulked at both ends from the cover side and the base side. Thus, the play in a ratchet and a ratchet lever (locking plate) is suppressed in the direction of the shaft axis.
However, in the conventional door lock device, the caulking of both the ends of the ratchet shaft necessitates the assembling operation and the caulking operation to be carried out with the door lock device being reversed, which is disadvantageous in assembling operation.